Fire and Ice
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Drakken takes Shego up to the roof to show her a meteor shower. While they get comfortable, things start to heat up. xD oneshot: after graduation


Shego groaned, eyes blinking awake as she felt an excited hand shake her into the living world. "Shego!" hissed the voice of her boss. "Come on I want to show you something!" His voice practically shook with excitement.

The woman groaned, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Dr. D, you better have a good reason for waking me up at-" she glanced to her right, flaring at the time, "_two in the morning_!" She threw an accusing glare at him.

"Oh don't be silly you'll get plenty of sleep just follow me!" he whispered excitedly, another of his big grins lifting.

Shego glared frostily at him before mounting out of bed, her bare feet chilled on the ground. She crossed her bare arms over her chest, green eyes sparking at him in anger. The bright green tanktop she wore crinkled from the bed. "Okay what is it?!" she demanded.

Her eyes pinched against the light as he shone a flashlight in her face. "On the roof. You need to see this!"

A sneer twisted over her lips. Shego opened her mouth to protest, but he pre-interrupted, "I'll pay you extra if you come with me! Real fast, a quick look and I _promise _you can go right back to sleep!"

"Fine," she muttered, "show me what's on the roof."

He nearly giggled with excitement, jumping to the stairway. "Come on, come on come on it's going to be so cool!"

Shego rolled her eyes again, trailing after her boss with an angry mood set on her mind. Only halfway up the stairs, she heard Drakken call out to her, "Hurry up, hurry up! You don't wanna miss it!"

A frown crossed her features as she trudged up the stairs. When she reached the doorway to the roof, she angrily pushed past Drakken, looking around blankly. "Okay. I'm confused. What are we looking at?" Buildings around the two gave enough light for her to see the rest of the roof area, though she only bothered to glare at Drakken's face.

Another pleased smile curled up his face. He held up a strange remote, clicking the button.

All the surrounding lights buzzed off. The city became so dark, Shego could barely see her hand in front of her face.

Shego raised her eyebrows, looking around as she heard a groaning panic from the city. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him, confusion and slight annoyance blooming in her. He smiled brightly. "I made this remote to turn off all the electricity."

Her voice came out as a growl. "You brought me up here at _two in the morning_, so I could see you turn off some _lights_?!"

Drakken kept up his smile, shaking his head. "Oh no, what I wanted to show you is something I could never do."

Shego felt confusion muddle her mind, which only made her angry. She balled up her fists as they began to glow a plasma green. In the darkness she caught a smug smirk growing on Drakken's face as he pointed up.

Blinking, Shego tilted her head back, staring into the sky. A gasp made its way past her lips, lungs catching in shock.

Shooting stars lined the whole sky, flickering in and out of sight. When one disappeared, another line of white light replaced it. The stars danced over their heads like fireflies, never going in the same direction. Some gleamed brighter than others. A few would last an extra second longer.

Her mouth dropped open, eyes gazing at the beautiful sight. She looked to Drakken as he clicked on his flashlight, shining it to a couple beach chairs and a heated blanket tilted up for two people to gaze at the sky.

Shego looked at him briefly, watching him silently. He shrugged, smiling. "Join me?" he asked.

She looked hard at him. "Fine, but only because this is pretty cool."

Drakken smiled again, eyes bright as he jumped into a beach chair next to her. Shego pulled the blanket around her shoulders, relishing its warmth as she gazed into the falling star sky. A calm, relaxed sigh made its way past her, twisting into the dark midnight blue.

"Did I do good?" he asked next to her, his chair squeaking closer to her so the arms touched.

"Eh, it's okay," she nonchalantly shrugged, continuing to stare at the twinkling stars as the falling ones danced.

She could feel his smile next to her. Glancing at him as he settled into his own chair, she watched him gaze into the glimmering sky.

After several minutes went by, Shego found herself quietly whispering, "It's beautiful."

Shego stilled as a warm blue hand wrapped around hers. A vine moved from his neck, twisting, curling around their fingers. Heart fluttering, she glanced over at Drakken, who held a tender gaze on her. "Not as beautiful as you," she faintly heard him murmur.

A blush rose up her cheeks. She tried to find something witty or sarcastic to say, a way to distance herself from him. It'd been a month since the weirdo hug. She didn't feel ready to talk yet. A part of her didn't want to talk about it _ever_.

So why didn't she stop him when he kissed her?

He leaned into her, holding the kiss, never wanting to leave her. He wanted to pour all his emotions into this moment, tell her how much he loved, how desperately he needed her with him, even if he wouldn't be a villain anymore.

When he pulled away, a guilty look crossed over him when he saw her blank, slightly confused expression. He started to apologize, make excuses for himself. "Shego I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so fast it's just that I-"

"Oh screw it!" she snapped, her old self awakening. Small hands grabbed his neck as she started to pull him back down. "Finish what you started!" she growled out from clenched teeth.

Her mouth moved almost angrily over his. Drakken knew she wasn't angry (not at him anyway), but he could definitely describe her as aggressive. Her hands tangled into his smooth hair, her head tilting to get a better angle, more access to his mouth.

Drakken chuckled to himself as she bit down on his lip, her tongue licking over the spot where small drops of blood seeped out. A quiet moan of pleasure escaped her as he deepened the kiss, moving against her, his hands sliding to her hips. "You are definitely not a hero anymore, are you?" he whispered.

She quietly laughed, moving back so she could touch his bleeding lip with one thumb. "It's much more fun to be the bad girl," a deviant smile curled up her lip.

An evil smile grew up Drakken's face as he moved back in for the kiss. Another laugh came from his Shego as she joined in with him, her arms wrapping around his neck and over his shoulders as he pressed calm, cold lips against her fiery ones.

Fire and Ice.


End file.
